


FETISH A - A SEXUAL CHARGE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIKAMARU HAS A INTERESTING FETISH...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH A - A SEXUAL CHARGE

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST IN A COMPLETE SERIES OF DIFFERENT FETISH FROM A-Z! ENJOY!  
> THE COMPLETE SERIES AND MUCH MORE AT POSTED AT Y!GAL, I HOPE TO GET THEM ALL OVER HERE EVENTUALLY AS WELL, BUT THERE IS A HUGE QUANTITY... 
> 
> THIS WAS WROTE IN MAY 2009, YOU CAN SEE HOW MY WRITING HAS CHANGED... SUPPOSE I SHOULD HAVE POSTED EVERYTHING IN DATE ORDER... OH WELL, NOT LIKE ANYONE CARES.

FETISH A = ASTRAPHILIA

A SEXUAL CHARGE

Chouji knew he was in trouble the minute he saw the clouds gathering, he glanced over at Shikamaru and saw the usually indifferent, bored look replaced by excitement... almost intoxication. Shikamaru’s eyes flashed with barely contained yearning and his lips curved ecstatically. Chouji almost groaned, one day Shika’s little fetish was going to get them killed.

Shikamaru returned to watching the approaching storm, his body nearly trembling in arousal. Chouji could see Shika’s cock tenting his pants and the way his lips were parted in a lusty pant; it was almost worth it just to see this side of him. This wasn’t the calm controlled man everyone else saw, this was Shika in all his passionate glory... it was like the approaching storm fed his arousal making him almost fevered with it.

Chouji still couldn’t believe Shika choose him... out of all the sexy nin, male and female, Shika choose him... what was a little danger in the face of that. Chouji eyed the storm... a little danger, yea... this looked like a serious storm... this might be the time they became nin kabob’s. Chouji shuddered.

“Chouji...” Shika purred.

Even Shika’s voice became almost charged with sensuality. “Yes Shika.” Shikamaru straddled Chouji’s lap and he groaned softly. The thought of Shika’s tight hot hole hovering just out of reach of his rapidly hardening cock was torture. 

“It looks like there’s going to be _lightning..._ ”

Just the way Shika said that word was enough to make Chouji’s cock throb... “Yes Shika, it looks like it’s going to be a very strong storm.”

Shika’s lips were parted his warm breath feathered over Chouji’s face as he squirmed gently on Chouji’s growing bulge. “It will be here soon...”

Chouji nodded at the unspoken prompt, cupped Shikamaru’s hips and lifted him from his lap. “Then we better get started so we’ll be there in time.”

Shikamaru shivered in desire and grabbed Chouji’s hand, and for not the first time Chouji wondered why he would risk his life. Shika’s eyes as he glanced back at him held the same answer every time... Chouji loved Shika and if it made Shika this aroused and excited it was worth the discomfort and danger.

20 minutes later Chouji was about to reassess his earlier opinion. The storm was fierce, whipping their hair and clothing, and sending bullets of hard rain drumming down on them... And yet Shika was thrilled, he pawed at Chouji’s body as he watched the sky and his breath caught as he saw the first flashes of lightning. Chouji swore Shikamaru gave a cry of ecstasy and his gaze turned ravenous he almost violently ripped Chouji’s shirt and pants out of the way. Shika had already taken off his pants as the storm started and Chouji barely had time to gasp as Shika positioned his cock and took it quickly and savagely into his body rising and falling on it fucking himself furiously and crying out in almost animalistic cries of pleasure “Ah Chouji! Feel it feel the pulse the smell of the charge in the air!”

Chouji felt it only instead of thrilling him it sent spikes of fear through him, he could smell the ozone smell of the lightning discharging all around them and as they sat at the top of the grassy hill Chouji prayed once more that they’d survive this storm just as they had all the ones before.

“Ahh! Chouji!” Shiki was insatiable during these storms and Chouji had even resorted to fisting Shika when he was unable to get it up anymore. Shiki writhed as he fucked Chouji and howled in pleasure “Ah Chouji feel it! It’s so good! Ah!”

Chouji was grateful these storms didn’t usually come often or last long... Shika’s body contracted around Chouji’s cock as he came the rain washing away the evidence and still Shika continued crying out in ecstasy and hammering Chouji’s cock into his body. “Ah Chouji!” 

This storm was fiercer than the last few and Shika was nearly frenzied with it he whined and writhed as if he couldn’t reach climax even as his body contracted around Chouji’s again. Chouji wasn’t sure how much longer he could last only his fear gave him enough distraction not to give in to his bodies demands and as the storm continued and Shika’s body clamped down around his cock once more Chouji cried out and bucked hard into Shiki cumming forcefully his long awaited release nearly drawing tears with it’s intensity. Shika whined and Chouji set him off his lap on the wet grass as he writhed like a cat in heat and begged “Chouji please!”

Chouji started fucking Shika’s body with his three fingers and Shika wailed and whimper as if in desperation until his body had loosened enough for Chouji to slip the last two in his hand collapsed as much as possible Chouji pushed it forward as Shiki bucked down trying to take it faster and writhing in need.

Chouji could still remember how terrified he’d been the first time he’d had to fist Shika how he thought he’d tear him wide open but he hadn’t and it had happened another time after that Chouji still tried everything to avoid it but he could only resist cumming so long. “Chouji!”

Shika shrieked and bucked down hard to take Chouji’s hand into his body Chouji slowly moved it but his careful movements didn’t amount to much as Shika began bucking into it and moaning loudly. Chouji’s heart leapt in his chest as he felt the impact of the lightning hitting near by, Shiki’s rapturous cry as he thrashed through a dry orgasm, nearly coincided with the loud crack of it.

Chouji swore, just like so many times before, this was the last time he’d do this! Shika panted loudly and wailed as another smaller bolt cut the sky. As the storm slowly calmed so did Shika and Chouji slipped his hand from his body and cradled Shika’s exhausted body to his let letting the rain wash down almost gently on them.

By the time the rain had lightened Shika had caught his breath and although his was exhausted and sore his face was lit up in a smile. Shiki cupped Chouji’s head drawing his mouth down and kissed him lovingly and whispered. “Thank you.”

Chouji as usual said nothing.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Astraphilia - Arousal by lighting and thunder


End file.
